shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Calico Kidd
, is an infamous New World pirate better known as the Ex-Captain of the Eternal Pirates, and The current Commander of The Skyline Pirates Eternal Division, He was among the several New World pirates aiding the Whitebeard Pirates in saving Ace from execution by the World Government. His dream is to Become a Bigger Legend than any Pirate King or to at least be on par with them and any other legendary Pirate. His Former bounty was 496,000,000 stated by , better known by his alias During the Battle of Marineford, and has since then risen to 500,000,000 after the two year time-skip. Even before entering the New World he had a worldwide reputation for causing Destruction, among the Marines, committing actions that were deemed dangerous and reckless by the World Government. He has eaten the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyūbi no Kitsune. Appearance Calico is a tall, athletic man with spiky shoulder-length black hair. His eyes are a very characteristic shade of blood red with dark and silted pupils, and he has very pail Skin. He normally keeps a orange and black Mask with distinctive flame patterns tied to his waist. His trademark look is his Blood red eyes. He frequently wears Dark colored nail polish. He seems to be fond of of Knives as seen when ever he is introduced he is always carrying a pare of small knives some where on his body. In his youth, Calico had long, spiky shoulder-length black hair with a blue tint. He also a high-collared short-sleeved black and red shirt with a zipper usually down to mid-chest, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional samurai sandals, He also wears blue wrist warmers. As a teen he wore dark cloaks with a red interior, and a chin-high collar. wear black nail polish on his fingers and toenails, Black long pants tucked into black boot's During the Battle of Marineford he wears a black short-sleeve top that tends to leave the collar of open., a pair of silver bracelets, and a pair of dark blueish/black pants along with a black robe with red interior. On his waist, he wears a thick silver belt with armour-like metal plates attached to, and a red strap going across his chest, where he carries his scythe. After the two year timeskip, Calico's hair goes past her shoulders. His has grown noticeably taller and more muscular. He now wears a sleeveless Black shirt, Black pants with bandages at the ends with a Purple coat hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, Held together by a Black and white sash tied around his waist. Black sandals and a pair of silver arm guards on his hands. He also appears to have gotten Paler, as he was a shade lighter before the timeskip. Calico has also apared gained a new scythe. Calico resembles a Fox. I uses the color midnight blue to represent Him, he smells of Blood, and the flower that suits him best is the Deadly nightshade. Gallery See also *Nova Blade *Ace *Eternal Pirates *Whitebeard Pirates *Whitebeard *The SkyGlider *Daemon D. Blaze *The Skyline Pirates *Luffy *Silvers Rayleigh *Shanks *Yonko *Blackbeard *Blackbeard Pirates *Eternal Division *Kuma *Dragon *Gold Roger References External Links Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Arctic-Fox Category:1NF3RNO Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Scythe User Category:New Horizon!